


Но ведь все любят Роя Мустанга

by miroveha



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, M/M, Politics, Post-Canon, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8548654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miroveha/pseuds/miroveha
Summary: Письма с угрозами и обещаниями скорой смерти, адресованные Рою Мустангу, просто ещё одна часть ежедневной рутины Эда.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [But Everyone Loves Roy Mustang...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/611281) by [nyagosstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyagosstar/pseuds/nyagosstar). 



— На твое имя приходит куча писем с угрозами, ты в курсе? — Эд просмотрел очередную стопку конвертов, отложив в сторону письма с вменяемыми вопросами о политических проблемах и — самые редкие — с выражениями благодарности и поддержки. — Серьезно, целая куча.

Рой пожал плечами.

— Как думаешь, почему я постоянно откладываю президентские выборы? Мне не хочется произносить речь в каком-то провинциальном городке, где безумный старик из толпы будет кричать на меня о… — Он махнул рукой. — Даже не знаю. О ценах на электричество.

— Цены на электричество сейчас высокие.

— Хоть ты не начинай. Просто рассортируй письма и оставь меня в покое.

— Раньше мне казалось, что быть советником фюрера намного увлекательнее. Как думаешь, сильно ли ударит по твоему правительству моя отставка?

Рой задумчиво протянул «ммм», подперев рукой подбородок и посмотрев в окно. Можно усадить ленивого ублюдка на высочайшую должность в стране, но, очевидно, нельзя заставить его работать.

— Довольно сильно. Наверное, мне лучше было бы уволить тебя самому. Знаешь, что Хьюз уже заготовил пресс-релиз как раз на этот случай?

— И почему я не удивлен. — Эд закончил с последней стопкой конвертов. — Все, держи. Оставшиеся письма пригодны для чтения, и ничто в них не оскорбит твой чуткий взгляд.

Рой забрал отложенные конверты, коснувшись кончиками пальцев руки Эда.

— Не я завел этот порядок. Хьюз считает, что мне лучше не видеть, что там написано.

— Все вокруг считают, что тебе лучше этого не видеть. Твои советники, твои врачи, твоя семья и твои друзья. Даже пресса. Никому не хочется прочитать в газете, как фюрер наведался к какому-то несчастному, написавшему гневное письмо. Подобные случаи наводят страх.

— Это случилось всего лишь раз. И я вообще-то думал, что если мы поговорим лицом к лицу, то, знаешь, он лично убедится, что его ненависть необоснована.

Вздохнув, Эд начал писать указания для службы безопасности, основанные на письмах с угрозами.

— Угу. Не знаю, в курсе ли ты, но лучший способ дать людям почувствовать, что они не живут в полицейском государстве — не врываться к ним в дома. И уж тем более не появляться у них на пороге с заявлениями, что они пишут глупости. Для этого у тебя на службе есть другие люди.

— Угу, у меня хватает разных людей. Но большинство писем вы игнорируете.

— Потому что они ничем тебе не угрожают. Конечно, в это трудно поверить, но вообще-то не все тебя любят. Ты не заставишь всех изменить свое мнение. Просто смирись с этим.

Рой фыркнул:

— Понятия не имею, о чем ты. Видел последние митинги? Буквально тысячи людей пришли специально для того, чтобы увидеть меня хоть издалека. Пришлось ждать не меньше десятка минут, прежде чем я смог заговорить, так громко они аплодировали. — Откинувшись на спинку кресла, Рой скрестил щиколотки под столом. — Я почти смутился.

— Ой, да ладно. Тебя может смутить только… — Эд помедлил. — Хм. А знаешь, на самом деле я понятия не имею, что может тебя смутить. Хотел сказать «только если одна из фанаток бросится к тебе на сцену прямо на глазах у тысяч наблюдателей», но вообще-то… все мы в курсе, что эксгибиционизм входит в число твоих кинков.

— Даже не знаю. — Прикрыв глаза, Рой откинул голову назад. — Неловко выйдет, если позже ты ее убьешь.

— Ты нелеп.

— Из нас двоих только ты читаешь чужие письма. — Его голос был тихим, и он по-прежнему не открывал глаза.

Эд начал сортировать письма с угрозами: политические, злые, злые и опасные… Редко когда дело заходило дальше писем. Эд мог считаться экспертом во всем, что касалось неприемлемых действий взрывного характера. И все же он чувствовал себя лучше, проверив все варианты; Хьюз тоже чувствовал себя лучше, да и вообще — когда они убеждались, что за угрозами ничего не стоит, у всех окружающих день мгновенно становился приятней.

— У тебя настоящий дар. — Эд покачал головой. — Надо ещё постараться, чтобы взбесить людей из-за пшеницы. Даже не ценами на пшеницу, а самой пшеницей.

Рой не ответил. Подняв взгляд, Эд понял, что тот спит: напряженные складки у рта разгладились, отчего он казался младше и даже беззаботнее. Сейчас Рой выглядел почти так же, как на фотографиях Хьюза до Ишвара. До того, как бесконечные потери, огонь и война выжгли из него свободу.

Поднявшись, Эд сложил письма в аккуратную стопку и засунул к себе под мышку. Он пересек комнату и отвел с глаз Роя единственную прядку, имевшую наглость выбиться из искусно растрепанной челки. Едва ощутимо поцеловав его в уголок рта, Эд оставил Роя спокойно спать.


End file.
